goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
ElHeroes 8: Power Shards
Plot The ElHeroes are facing their hardest villain ever. Transcript (Black GoAnimate Productions Logo appears splatted with blue and magenta paint) Eric: Well, we captured every villain we knew for a long term. Naomi: Yeah, but do you hear that? (A mysterious girl in a purple aura wrecks the city) Curiousgorge55: I guess that will do. Carmilla: Hey ElHeroes! I'm getting my revenge on you for beating my unstoppable aura. Now I'm stealing all of the power shards to destroy the universe! Eric: Stop saying that! Carmilla: I don't care. If you don't stop me after I get all of the Power Shards of Harmony, I'm destroying the universe. All: Bring it on. Eric: Oberon, use dissolve beam! (Oberon fires with the Dissolve beam but she deflects it) Eric: That didn't work?! That's it! Carmilla: You ever heard of "being banished for a 1000 years?" Eric: Seriously? How can we survive for a 1000 years. Carmilla: Just try it. (she summons a lightning bolt at them) (The lightning bolt teleports them) Eric: Where are we? Princess Luna: We seem to be on the moon. Curiousgorge55: Oh come on! We can't just sit there and do nothing! Oberon: Building Process jammed. Eric: Dang it, we need to use our razor sharp wits to get out of here alive! Octavia: I have a better idea. How about we convert our supersuits into a fixing station? Eric: That's a great idea. (they take off their supersuits and make them into a fixer) Eric: There, we can now repair Oberon's building system. (they fixed Oberon and rebuilt their supersuits and made a spaceship) Eric: There we go, now we can go back and fight Carmilla! (they get back to Earth) Eric: Now Oberon, use Trap Person! Oberon: Terminating... (Carmilla's shield statics) (Oberon gets a error that says" "The following person can not be trapped because it is too resistant" Carmilla sends the following message: "I have grown tired of this game" Eric: We can't trap her? Then we have to get the Power Shards then! Naomi: Here's one! (Naomi shows Eric a Power Shard) Eric: How many are left? Naomi: The moon's full of them! Eric: Those are fakes! You're holding the only real one on the moon! Naomi: Oh. I thought the others were the same. Eric: Well, the fake ones have no glow in them. Curiousgorge55: Well, we got one of them, and that can be used to sharpen our weapons even more. Eric: Oh, ready to fight Carmilla again? All: Ready. (they all unleash their Ultimate Skill: Rainbow Decryption Laser) (the laser makes a unpluggable crack on her shield) Eric: Yes! Her armor is down! Get her! (Eric slashes her even more and the shield blows up) Curiousgorge55: Well then, your evil plan has failed. Carmilla: You were saying? (Carmilla heals her shield back up) Naomi: We have to fight Carmilla again? Eric: Guys, you go fight Carmilla, That Power Shard will help you. I'll get the other shards. (Eric runs and gets all of the other shards) Eric: Wow, I got all of them. Now to get back. (they get back) Eric: What? Carmilla: Nice try, but I've captured all of them in the Reverse Trap! Watch this! (Carmilla swaps with Curiougorge55) Curiousgorge55: Eric! How could you! Eric: Stop being a traitor! (Carmilla swaps with Oberon) Oberon: New Target: Eric Eric: Why is everyone hating me? Carmilla: See, when you capture heroes, I'll play as their souls and fight for the villains. (Carmilla and Eric get into a sword fight) Carmilla: That's it! Unleashing Shard Magnet. (Carmilla magnets the shards) (Carmilla turns invincible) Eric: Looks like I need to settle this the hard way. Hey Carmilla. Carmilla: What? Eric: Did you know... You were adopted! (Scary sound plays as she gets shocked) (screen tints blue) (Carmilla runs and jumps) (screen tints normal) (camera goes toward a grave saying "Carmilla" with two statues of her) Eric: That was a easy way of defeating her. Now I got to save them! (black screen says "30 years later") Old Eric: And that's the end of the tale. Paz: So, what happened to the ElHeroes? Old Eric: As of now, they continued on for up to 30 years. Paz: And what happened to them? Old Eric: Yes, as the old age began, they were starting to retire and passed on their role to their descendents. Paz: So anyways, is that all- Robot: We've surrounded your house! This is your first and final warning! Old Eric: Looks like our talk time is over. This will be our final test of the old ElHeroes before I go to the GoAnimate retirement village. Paz: (gets in supersuit) Alright, so let's go! (Old Eric and Paz run to battle the Robots) THE END! Trivia The way how Eric defeats Carmilla is a reference to how Luigi defeated Mario by telling a joke that he's adopted. This is the final movie of the ElHeroes series, and it starts another movie series called Glacia, the name of the superhero Paz portrays. Category:ElHeroes